


The Cake

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: I am sorry I cannot write good fics, M/M, This was an attempt at fluff but I am not sure if I succeeded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is making Rin a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Touchesyourface](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Touchesyourface).



> I am sorry for all the mistakes and possible oocness, this is my first fanfic in this fandom, I am also not good with English.

He was going to make that cake.  
He didn't know how to make a cake because never before did he make one, but today was a special ocassion of his boyfriend coming home after three months of not seeing him and Haruka was not letting himself go easy and just make mackerel.  
This was just a simple chocolate cake but even that required effort.  
Normally Haruka wouldn't bother with things that required a lot of effort and patience, and such was baking a cake, but ever since he and Rin started dating, the dark haired boy felt a need to not lose to his boyfriend and not stay behind. and not be worse than the other of course.  
It was always like that, ever since Rin came back from Australia. All those competitions that seemed stupid for the others, to Haruka meant that he was somewhat closer to Rin. That he was able to share a bond that he didn't have with the others.  
That was what he felt before they started dating, but now was no different. He always wanted to know that Rin was either close behind him or a step before him, whatever made the other happy. 

Because seeing a smile on Rin's face was one of Haruka's priorities.

But he also wanted to surpirse him sometimes and he thought that making a chocolate cake was a different thing than the normal mackerel-and-rice dinner.

So here he was with the cake ingredients and a recipe to follow. It was a recipe he found in a drawer with a paper that said „Recipes” and it had some shortcuts and words that he didn't understand. Mostly because it was his grandfathers handwriting.

He could ask Makoto for help, his best friend would know how to make a cake like this, or at least ask his mother. But Haruka felt that it would be some kind of cheating.

So he did what he thought the recipe said and hoped that it would turn out good.

When Rin arrived, he felt that something was different than usual.

Of course for dinner was still mackerel, that didn't change but there was something else to it. 

Haru didn't say a thing about anything else, so being curious why something felt odd, Rin offered to clean the dishes.

Haruka didn't say a thing. It was normal for Rin to do the dishes after Haru prepared dinner, which was always after he came home after a long absence.

When he placed the dishes in the sink, Rin saw what was different this time.

On the kitchen counter, there was a chocolate cake which wasn't the most perfect cake he has ever seen, in fact it was too small to be called a cake, but there was some very great detail and over-the-top decoration which meant that Haruka has spent some time on this, and judging by the perfect detailed structure it was probably the whole day. It didn't look like something edible, because the decoration made it look very artificial, but even so Rin could tell that this was done with love.

He was left speechless, because he didn't expect that Haruka could make something this beautiful, and he doubted that the guy would buy anything else than mackerel. And it was at that moment, that Rin realized that there is so much he doesn't yet know about Haruka, and he decided that he wanted to know his boyfriend and everything about him better from now on.

He entered the room again and saw Haruka looking in the other direction than him, and decided to sit beside him and be silent. Waiting for the other to look at him or talk to him.

After a while, Haruka just hugged Rin and proceeded to ruffle his hair, while tackling him to the ground.

They lied there for the rest of the day, occupied with each other forgetting about everything else.


End file.
